Naruto's sort of happy birthday
by DoraTheDinosaura
Summary: After Naruto's birthday Naruto starts living with Sasuke, but everything changes within in a few hours. Orochimaru kidnaps Naruto will they get him back. Bad summary I know. SasuNaru
1. Naruto's birthday

I dont own naruto or any of the naruto characters. Rated T.

Chapter 1

It was favourite day of the year not. What day is that you ask? Well its my birthday of course. But then how could I possibly hate my birthday? Well the thing is I have the nine tailed fox sealed inside me, it was sealed into me on the day I was born by my father the fourth hokage. Trust me it was easy to figure out, the seal on my stomach the glares villagers, ninjas gave me and how they like to call me 'demon child' or 'the devils child'. I can take the name calling but they beat me. They mainly do it at night when they're drunk, but on my birthday when they greive for the ones who died, whilst getting drunk the beating they give me is the worst one of the year. They beat me till they pass out or are stopped by the anbu but normally Kakashi, or get bored. They don't just beat me they wreck my already damaged apartment, set fire to it or write threats or insults in red paint everywhere.

Hiding my injures I'm going to get is going to be hard. Kakashi will understand though because hes my sensei and sees what happens to me , but this year I have to hide them from my overprotective team mates Sakura and Sasuke. Ever since we were little they've been protective of me, they always kept the bullies away and promised to be there for me. I wasn't beaten as much when I was 6 but it got worse as I grew older. I'm 13 now and at the acadamy I was able to hide my injures but its going to be hard because we have to spar and do training.

At the moment I'm staring at my ceiling dreading tomorrow. They beat me at 12 am get bored then beat me again when im going back home which is normally at 9 pm because Kakashi gives me extra training in case it gets really bad and he cant get there. Iruka is really nice but Kakashi is more like a father to me and he even says he thinks of me as a son. He has tryed to adopt me but the council wont allow it so he buys me food and clothes but best of all when hes not busy we get to spend time together. I've got 5 minutes till I get a beating so I may aswell get the first aid kit ready.

I heard a loud crash. Thats gotta be the window breaking. Then I heard a loud thump. Thats the door. I got up and walked into the living room of my apartment. I closed my eyes ready for the beating and on cue I was pushed to the ground by two strong shinobi. Thats when I heard a crack, crap thats one of my ribs. There was three more cracks then they stepped aside and the village craftsman stepped forward with some knives. He got someone one to hold me up as he carved words onto my arms chest and legs, the last thing I remember was seeing him grin manically then walk away with the other villagers and shinobi. I remember falling to the ground as Kakashi rushed in.

"Naruto, you need to try stay awake I need to clean your wounds, I'll take you to my apartment," Kakashi said picking me up.

I mumbled okay before I lost consciousness.

To be continued...

Sorry its short this is my first fanfiction and I'll try add another chapter as soon as I can plus reply to any reveiws I get.

~ Ellisha ~


	2. Moving house

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Chapter 2

I woke up on what I reconised as Kakashi's sofa. I tried to get up but I felt a buring pain in my ribs that made me hiss in pain, that's when Kakashi came in.

"Naruto how are feeling?" Kakashi asked helping me up.

"I've been better," I replied sleepily.

"I've cancelled training and Sasuke, Sakura are extremely worried about you I said they could come see you tomorrow," Kakashi said pulling me closer to him, "You're not leaving this house till tomorrow when Sasuke comes, I'm not having you get hurt anymore, Sasuke has offered for you to stay with him and I told Sakura, Sasuke about the nine tailed fox," Kakashi stopped seeing me cringe slightly, "They're fine with it don't worry, now go to sleep you need rest.

"Stay?"I asked, Kakashi nodded and I rested my head on his lap as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning when there was a knock at the door. Kakashi shouted come in and Sakura and Sasuke rushed in both looking worried.

"OMG, Naruto are you okay," Sakura said as she sat down.

I nodded weakly before Sasuke spoke, "I moved over your stuff yesterday so we can go when your ready," I said okay weakly and Sakura but mainly Sasuke bombarded me with questions till Sasuke suggested we go home. I agreed and he picked me up bridle style which I protested but he continued to carry me the rest of the way home.

To be continued...

Sorry its really short im just tired and wanted to get another chapter done. I have homework to do tomorrow so I'll try to get a chapter up when I can.

~ Ellisha ~


	3. Kiss on the cheek

I don't own any of the Naruto character's.

First of all I would like to say thank you to TheNarutoBaby and XxMIDNIGHTDREAMSxX who wrote me a review. Sorry it has taken me so long to update but anyway heres a new chapter enjoy!

Chapter 3

When we got to Sasuke's house he carried me to my new room and placed me on my bed gently, he explained that all my clothes and belongings were all neatly put away and that I could decorate the room how I wanted to.

"Naruto, I know you have fast healing abilities but I still want you to rest, so get some sleep, I'll bring some food in later," Sasuke said pulling the covers over me and kissing my cheek.

I blushed turning away muttering dobe, he chuckled and smiled as he shut the door to do what ever teme's do in their spare time.

Sasuke's point of veiw:

Naruto's cute when he blushes I thought as I chuckled and closed the door. I better get some training done before I make Naruto some food... mmm food Naruto smells like oranges WAIT WHAT! What is wrong with you Uchiha first you kiss him then... Oh god I really do love the dobe MY DOBE I thought walking to through the village to get to the training ground.

"SASUKE-KUN!" I heard Sakura yell.

"What do you want?"I said sighing.

"Have you told Naruto how you feel yet?" she asked smirking.

"No, but I kissed his cheek, and have you told Lee how YOU feel yet Sakura-chan?" I said glaring at her.

"No! You're evil you know that right?"

"Yeah, now I'm gonna go train then cook me and Naruto a late lunch, wanna train with me?" I said.

"Sorry I can't I have to go help Ino out at the flower shop," Sakura said.

"Okay," I said running off so she didn't have the chance to say anything else.

I got to the training ground and practised some chakara exercises for a few hours then started to walk home. To mine and Naruto's home I thought smiling to myself.

Naruto POV:

I was just waking up when I heard the door open. I looked at the clock It's only one. When Sasuke's out he normally is out for a lot longer. I was cut of from my thoughts when there was a loud crash and someone burst through the door. It was Orochimaru. He came towards me and put something over my mouth, I tried to stay awake but I couldn't the darkness eventually consumed me.

DUN DUN DUN! Well I hoped you enjoyed it I'll update tomorrow maybe sunday depends what im doing. Please reveiw I really appreciate it. :)

~ Ellisha ~


	4. To hold you in my arms again

I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

Hey people this chapter is for XxMIDNIGHTDREAMSxX who I promised to write a longer chapter for. Sorry if there are any mistakes as I am writing this at 11:15 pm because I'm bored... Soooo here you go chapter 4 enjoy!

Chapter 4

I woke up in a room with stone walls with lit torches in the shape of snakes in each corner of the almost bare walls. How the hell did I get here!? I thought as I tried to get up but found that I was chained to the wall by my wrists and ankles. Crap! I thought I don't know where that snake bastard took me and why but I'm pretty sure he has planned to do something horrible to me after all he has a sick perverted mind (not as bad as Jiraiya's xD) and is obsessed with snakes. I was broken from my thoughts when Orochimaru came in through a door I hadn't noticed.

"Hello my little kitsune how are you?" Orochimaru said coming closer to me so that our faces were a few centimeters apart.

I spat in his face and he stumbled backwards.

"Bad little Naru, be a good boy," Orochimaru hissed then licking my cheek with his weird long purple snake like tongue.

"Ew! You perverted snake dude," I yelled wincing when it hurt my ribs.

"Little Naru don't forget you're still injured, get some rest my pet," Orochimaru said smashing his lips against mine sliding his tongue into my mouth but stopping when I bit it.

He pulled back and exited the room through the door he came through.

In Konoha:

Sasuke POV

Crap! I thought it's nearly five I need to get back to my Naru. I ran the rest of the way back only stopping when I saw the door was open. No! I thought rushing inside to Naruto's room. But it was too late he was gone and only a note remained in his place. It read 'Hello Sasu if you're wondering were your little Naru is well he's with me, he's such a cutie! Come get him. From Orochimaru,'.

"Shit! Of all the people in the world it had to be that perverted sicko," I thought running out the house note in hand to get to the Hokage's tower.

Hokage tower:

I ran into the Hokage's office not caring if she was busy.

"Lady Hokage, It's about Nauto!" I shouted.

"What has the brat done now?" she sighed rubbing her temples.

"It's Orochimaru, he's got Naruto!" I shouted nervously handing her the note.

I watched her read the note as her face scrunched up in fear.

"ANBU!" She screeched "Get Kakashi and any high level ninja and ANBU quickly!" Tsunade shouted.

In minutes ANBU, Kakashi and high level ninja appeared. She explained to them Orochimaru had taken Naruto and that they needed to track Orochimaru and Naruto and get Naruto out and back to Konoha within the next few days or there would be consequences.

I walked back to my empty house. I locked the door and tidied Naruto's room, had some sushi then went to sleep dreaming of Naruto and what we would do together (Whoa you perverts not anything like that as in missions,dates, holidays stuff like that jease!).

I woke up to the light shining brightly in my eyes, I groaned and got up as I heard a knock at the door. I sleepily opened the door it was some random ANBU.

"Hokage-sama asked me to inform you that they have located Orochimaru and Naruto's whereabouts and would like to meet you outside Orochimaru's hideout so you can as Hokage-sama put it collect your Naruto," the ANBU said chuckling slightly before dissappearing in a puff of smoke.

I grabbed my bag I used for missions and put some of Naruto's clothes in there incase, I was nearing the door when there was another damn puff of smoke and Kakashi appeared.

"Yo, I'm here to show you to were everyone else is outside Orochimaru's hideout is to get back your Naru," Kakashi said I could see him smirking under his mask.

I glared at him blushing then said "Let's go then my Naru's waiting for me,".

We ran out of my house, through the village gate and through a forest were we met up with the other ANBU and ninja.

The ANBU that had come to see me this morning came over to me and said "It seems Orochimaru didn't expect us to find him so soon as he is at the opposite end the hideout to Natuto, but Kabuto is guarding the door that leads to were Naruto is aswell as a few other unidentified ninja," he explained.

"But we have a plan," Kakashi rudely interrupted, "There is another entrance to the room Naruto is in but is hard to get to, but we beleive if we distract Kabuto and the other ninja we can get Naruto out safely," he said.

Afew hours earlier in Orochimaru's hideout:

Kabuto POV

"Hello little Naru, lets have some fun," I said bringing out a kunai.

Naruto stared at me in shock before closing his eyes as if waiting for the pain to come. So I granted his wish, I slowly dragged the kunai against his whisker like scars. I heard him hiss in pain as I wrote something on the back of his neck my initials K.Y. Kabuto Yakushi. I continued to torture him for another hour or so by punching, kicking, and cutting Naruto till he lost consciousness.

Present time:

We started to carry out our plan, Kakashi a few others and I went towards the second entrance which was tightly shut with a seal. Kakashi and I used the chidori to try brake down the door, after about twenty five or more attempts the door swung open. What I saw broke my heart my Naruto was chained by his wrists and ankels bleeding. I rushed over to him and released him from the chains then held him in my arms and kissed his forehead. Kakashi went to go tell the others they had Naruto while I rushed back to the village praying for my Naru to be okay.

Hokage tower:

I burst into Tsunade's office yet again, holding Naruto close to me. She cleared her desk and motioned for me to lay him down.

"Lay down on the sofa over there, get some rest, I'll wake you when I've finished tending to his wounds or if he wakes up," she said in a gentle tone.

I did as I was told and lay down falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Tsunade POV

Poor boys, Naruto my little brother my brat is hurt his boyfriend is worried sick I thought. I sighed and began to treat my little brothers wounds by cleaning them by dabhing a wet cloth gently over them then dressing them. Or using my healing abilities to heal some of the cuts so they won't scar then dressing him in clean clothes which were conveniently in Sasukes bag. I'll let Sasuke rest a while then wake him to say that I've moved Naruto to a guest bedroom which I'll do now.

Sasuke POV

I woke up and looked around the room, where was my Naru?

"Relax Sasuke, Naruto is in a guest room he hasn't yet woken up, come with me I'll take you to him," I heard the Hokage say.

I got up and followed her out the room, she led me to his room and I sat down on a chair next to his bed.

I heard Tsunade close the door and walk down the hallway. I kissed my Naru's forehead and fell asleep holding his hand in mine with my head partly on the bed.

Well it's 1am and I'm finally finished (it will be past then when this is uploaded duh) I hoped you enjoyed it especially you XxMIDNIGHTDREAMSxX next update Monday hopefully.


	5. Kiss on the lips

I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

Hey, sorry if it's bad I have some personal stuff to sort out and will make the chapters as long as I can I don't have a lot of time to write, but anyway enjoy.

Chapter 5.

I woke up feeling someone clutching my hand and in a room I didn't reconise. I looked to see who was holding my hand, it was Sasuke. He was asleep his hand in mine and head almost on my chest. Sasuke started to stir, then quickly lifted his head off the bed and stared into my eyes.

"Naruto, I was so worried," Sasuke said hugging me carefull of my injuries.

"Sasuke, I'm fine I swear, I'm still alive," I said as he pulled back clasping my hand again.

"I thought... I thought I would never see you again," Sasuke said caressing my cheek then kissing it softly.

"I knew you would come for me, I would do the same for you," I said sitting up but hissing in pain as moving hurt because of my injuries.

"Get some sleep Naru, I'll tell Tsunade you woke up and see when you can go home," He said gently pushing me down on the bed.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed my lips, I kissed back eagerly. He bit my lip gently asking for entrance, I opened my mouth slightly and he slid his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance until we needed to breathe. He pulled away kissed my forehead and walked out the room.

Sasuke POV

Thank Kami my Naru's okay I don't know what I'd do without him I thought walking down the hallway that lead to the Hokage's office were Tsunade usually was.

I knocked on the door and entered the room when I heard her say 'come in'.

"What is it you need Sasuke?" Tsunade said putting down her paperwork.

"Naru-Naruto woke up and I told him to get some more rest," I said.

"So the brat woke up, well that's a good sign, anything else you need Sasuke," The Hokage asked sighing in what sounded like relief.

"When is he allowed to come home?" I asked.

"After I've cheaked him over, let's go the sooner he's home the better," She said smirking slightly.

"What do you mean 'The sooner he's home the better' do you hate him that much?" I asked glaring but slightly comfused.

"I just thought you'd want YOUR Naruto home as soon as possible," Tsunade said trying not to laugh and heading towards the door to go down the hallways to Naruto's room.

She asked me to follow her and we went down the hallways which felt like they went on forever till we reached Naruto's room.

Naruto's POV

I woke up as soon as I heard the door open.

"S'uke?" I asked sleepily.

"I'm here Naru," Sasuke said sitting down and taking my hand in his.

"Naruto, I'm going to cheak your wounds and then you can go home," I heard baa-chan say gently.

I nodded my head and she cheaked my wounds, Sasuke squeezing my hand when I hissed in pain and saying things to distract me.

"Well brat, you're free to go, look after him this time Uchiha," Tsunade said glaring at Sasuke and walking out the door.

I felt Sasuke pick me up bridle style, placing a kiss on my forehead holding me close.

"Go to sleep we'll be home soon," Sasuke said and I closed my eyes falling asleep instantly.

Well hope you liked update tomorrow or Thursday. Reveiws appreciated.

~ Ellisha ~


	6. A new year and a bad start

I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

Happy new year people, next update asap. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

I woke up in Sasuke's arms, on the sofa in the living room, **our **living room.

"Did you sleep well Naru?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes thank you Sasu, what day is it?" I asked moving so that I was sitting on Sasuke's lap.

"December 31st, why?" Sasuke said curiously.

"Well I thought we could stay up together till midnight, and celebrate the new year together," I said looking down to my lap fiddling with my thumbs blushing slightly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Sasuke replied kissing my cheek making me blush a darker red.

I lay down on the sofa, my head resting on Sasuke's lap, with him stroking my hair gently, we sat/lay in content silence till Sasuke spoke again.

"There's going to be a festival down in the village, I know a nice field where sakura trees grow, it has a nice veiw of the village, we could watch the fireworks together if you want," Sasuke asked still stroking my hair.

"I'd love to Sasu, shall we leave in a bit?" I asked sitting.

"Yes, but first I have a present for you, I'll be right back," He said walking out of the room quietly.

Sasuke came back a few minutes later with a box in his hand. He opened the box and I saw what was inside. It was an orange crystal necklass (like the one Tsunade gives him but in orange) with N + S carved into it.

"Thank you Sasu," I said kissing his cheek and putting the neckless on.

"I have one too," Sasu said showing me the crystal neckless that he wore just like mine but in a dark blue.

"We should get going," Sasuke said leaning down and picking me up bridle style.

"Sasu!" I complained annoyed at him carrying me all the time even though I like being so close to him.

Sasuke ignored me and carried me all the way to the field filled with sakura trees.

"Wow, this place is beautiful," I said as Sasuke set me down under a sakura tree, he was right it was a lovely veiw of the village that brought me so much hurt but also love.

"I did tell you it was beautiful, but not as beautiful as you," Sasuke said sitting down next to me and putting an arm round my shoulders.

The fireworks went off at midnight and they shot off making bright colours explode in the dark sky so they could be seen from miles upon miles away for all to see.

"I love you, my beautiful angel, my Naru," Sasuke said kissing me passionately.

After he broke upart from the kiss I replied, "I love you too, my mighty Uchiha," then kissing him softly on the cheek.

I fell asleep in Sasuke's arms, under the sakura tree, facing towards the village that I called home no matter want the villagers did to me, I lived through the abuse, the stares, the verbal abuse, I'm still here.

Home is where Sasuke is.

The next day:

I woke up in my bed, I looked at the clock. It was six in the morning. I decided to sit by the the small pond in Sasuke's no our garden. So many things have changed. I have a boyfriend, I've been kidnapped by a snake pervert. Ugh... I thought we go back to training soon my wounds are nearly healed. Oh well at least I'll be with Sasu. I sat by the small pond deep in thought for hours, fiddling with my neckless thinking about everthing that happened in the past year. It was about ten in the morning when Sasuke got up.

"Hey Naru, how long you been up?" Sasuke asked sitting next to me.

"Six in the moring," I replied.

"You've been out here that long, you could of woken me up," He said.

"It's fine, I've just been thinking about the past year, so many things have changed," I said sighing

Sasuke pulled me close and kissed my forehead then said, "For the better I hope,".

"Yeah, for the bet-," I didn't finish my sentence as I suddenly passed out.

Sasuke POV

"Naruto? Naruto? NARUTO?" I asked shaking him gently.

Crap I thought I have to get him to Hokage-sama kick she's the only one that will help him. I picked him up in my arms bridle style and ran to the Hokage tower to get to her office.

Hokage tower, the Hokage's office

"Hokage, please help him he just passed out!" I yelled as I burst through the doors of her office.

"Calm down Sasuke, lay him down on the sofa, I'll cheak him over," the Hokage said.

I gently put Naruto down on the sofa and stepped out of the way. I watched Tsunade cheak him over a frown forming on her face.

"ANBU, get me high level nurses now!" she screeched and some ANBU disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Within minutes high level nurses were crouding round Naruto injecting him with things, cheaking his pulse and heart rate then carrying him down to the hospital. They hooked him up to a heart monitor and a machine that helped him breathe.

"What's going on?" I asked worridly.

"Naruto's heart stopped it seems he may have had a heart attack," Tsunade said reaching down to push some of Naruto's blonde messy locks from his face.

"Will he be okay?" I asked nervously clasping Naruto's left hand which wasn't hooked up by any wires.

"He'll wake up in days or possibly weeks all we can do is wait, but he should recover fully," she replied then leaving the room so Sasuke could be alone with Naruto.

Hope you enjoyed it. It's now the 1st of January 2015! Wow that took me a while to write.

~ Ellisha ~


	7. To see those beautiful eyes open again

Hi, its been a while, Naruto having a heart attack will be explained in this story, I didnt know at first a reason for it happening, really it just happened because of writters block but I have a reason now yay! This chapter is for mistyfoot135, enjoy!

Chapter 7

It's been a week now, I know Tsunade said he should wake up in a few days possibly a week, Naru just seems so pale and... No Sasuke! Don't think that, he will get better, he has to. I can't imagine losing him, thinking about it hurts so much. I wish I had the nine tailed fox and not him, he doesn't deserve this, I wish I could make his pain go away.

"Sasuke?" Tsunade asked, "You need to eat and sleep, you haven't eaten in a week, you hardly sleep, and you only move from that spot to shower/ use the bathroom," She said.

"I can't leave him, what if I'm gone too long and something happens," I whispered, it seems all I did was whisper and stay in the same place.

"Atleast eat, and let me explain what happened to Naru," She said handing me some food and sitting in the chair next to me, I mumbbled fine accepting the food.

"Naruto was poisoned, we believe it was by Kabuto, the poison works it way into the persons bloodstream and tries to stop the persons heart or lungs, in this case heart," Tsunade explained, "We think that their plan was to painfully but slowly kill Naruto, to see if he died, but if he survived to experiment on him and the nine tailed fox, to make Naruto an unstoppable weapon to help Orochimaru take over everything," The Hokage said, "They planned to move to a more secret hideout, they didn't expect us to find him so soon," She finished speaking then sighing.

Tsunade left the room, obviously wanting to give me time to take it all in. What if Orochimaru succeded? What if Naruto... Died? So many things plagued my thoughts separating me from reality, making me be in an almost dead like state. I was so focused on what could have happened and what was going to happen, I didn't notice a hand grab mine.

Naruto POV

I slowly opened my eyes, where am I? Where's... There he is I thought turning my head towards Sasuke. He looks deep in thought, he almost looked as if he was scared. I reached for his hand slowly, clutching it. "Sasu?" I asked groggily.

"Naru... Naru! Your awake how do you feel?" Sasuke asked me.

" 'm okay," I replied.

"I'll get Tsunade," he said staring into my eyes, then kissing my lips softly.

Hope you enjoyed it its a bit short next chapter up a soon as possible. If you didn't like it I didn't either I've lost some of my insparation to write, please reveiw. Btw I just checked something this fanfic has 1,120 veiws wth! I didnt expect anyone read my work! Till next time...

~ Ellisha ~


End file.
